Commands
Player commands: ;;commands - Open this page. ;;guide - Opens the guides page. ;;claim - Claim donated items/perks/etc. ;;reward - Claim votes, use a number after e.g. ;;reward 1 ;;item - Spawn items at will (only on world 2). ;;itemsearch - Search item ID's in the database (only on world 2). ;;dhme - Set your hitpoints to 1 (only on world 2). ;;master - Set all your stats to max level (only on world 2). ;;master120 - Set all your stats to max level with enough XP for 120. (only on world 2). ;;emote - Use an animation ID, only usable on world 2, in the bank area at home. E.g. ;;emote 24458 ;;gfx - Use a graphics ID, only usable on world 2, in the bank area at home. E.g. ;;gfx 5094 ;;sync - Use an animation and graphics at the same time, only usable on world 2, in the bank area at home. E.g. ;;sync 24010 1950 ;;removetitle - Remove your current title. ;;cluetitle - apply the title reward from crack the clue. ;;raxtitle - apply the title 'the Araxyte' if you have completed a 500%+ enraged kill of Araxxi. ;;maxtitle - For those who can wear the max cape. ;;comptitle - For those who can wear the trimmed completionist cape. ;;reapertitle - apply the title 'the Reaper' if you have completed all PvM feats ;;irontitle - Set an ironman title (args true/false, where true means title is prefix, false means suffix. Limited to ironmen). ;;home - Return to the home/starting area. Some restrictions for use apply. ;;max/;;m - If you have a relevant cape equipped, this will teleport you to the Max Guild. ;;empty - Open a dialogue to empty your inventory. ;;resetdomtower - Used to fix players who were stuck in dominion tower, only usable at dom tower bank. ;;train - Open the training teleports dialogue. ;;myxprate - View your selected XP rate, and broadcast it to those around you. ;;mydroprate - View your drop-rate, and broadcast it to those around you. ;;players - List online players (only for your current world). ;;fixedge - Open dialogue to repair/destroy edgeville. ;;wiki - Open the home page of the Vortex Wiki. ;;forum - Opens the Vortex RSPS Forums. ;;vote - Open the voting page link. ;;discord/;;gg - Open an invite link to the Vortex discord. ;;store/;;donate - Open the link to the online store. ;;hiscores/;;highscores - Open the link to the highscores. ;;website - Open the link to the main Vortex website. ;;mycoords - display player position. ;;checkwell - displays if the Well of Goodwill is active. ;;checkcomp - Display progress towards the Completionist Cape variants. ;;checkaccount - Display info from the noticeboard regarding your account. ;;checkpvmfeats - Display info on your progress through PvM Feats. ;;reloadmap - Force a "loading please wait" to refresh your game screen (use if client bugs and doesn't load region). Donator commands: ;;title/;;settitle - Set your title, ID's 0-265. Titles seen here. (limited to extreme donators). ;;yell - Send a global broadcast to the whole server! ;;dz - Previously this took you to the donor zone, now the donor zone is incorporated into the home area. Perk commands: ;;perks - List all owned perks ;;bank - Open your bank at will! Some restrictions apply, extreme donators have access to this command ;;portables - Spawn a portable skilling location of your choice, lasts 5 minutes. ;;customtitle - Set a custom title that you have paid for. ;;changerestanimation - Select a custom resting animation. ;;changeteleanimation - Select a custom home teleport animation. ;;ignoredragonperk - toggles off your antifire perk for 10 minutes, can be removed by dying.__NOEDITSECTION__